


Testing It

by Tanark



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gay, I need my middle-aged lawyer/cop lesbian duo, i love these two, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: A 3x08 fix-it, starting from the office scene where Bianca gives back the keys. This time, Janet just starts apologizing and showing that she knows what she needs to fix. A trial run is suggested, and it's up to Bianca if she wants to try it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just-I just now got into this pairing, like only three days before posting this fic, I am...STRESSED. Just finished exams so thank you gay jesus, I-I need season 4. These two are currently on my broken up gays list and I do not want them there.  
> Tell me if you want a continuation or even a hot scene with these two. Only rated T because they kiss, like briefly.

_“I just-I don't want to feel like wanting to be your-your priority sometimes is too needy of me. I let makes me feel guilty, and needy, and I don't think I'm that person. I'm sorry, Janet.”_

Janet sighed deeply as she reflected on the previous conversation, glancing over at her pictures. The twins were featured in both, but in the further one…

_It probably doesn't help Bianca’s feelings that I have a picture of Ash still here. It was thick of me to invite her over after I snapped at her and just dive into work talk, but…_

“No, no buts,” Janet murmured. “It was dumb. And a mistake you can't make again with Bianca.”

Janet steeled her nerves as she saw Bianca’s form walking towards her office, no hesitance in her steps. No knock on the door this time; not when expected.

“Thank you for coming,” Janet said as Bianca closed the door. “I've thought for a while on how to...start this or make it up to you. I just...want you to know that I'm ready to talk, work this out. And I...hope you are to.”

Bianca tilted her head to the side.

“Now you're ready to talk?”

“I-I-”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since you got back from Fiji, Janet. I don't know if-”

“Bianca, wait. Please. Before you toss the keys on my desk or walk away, just...hear me out?”

Bianca stared for a moment then looked down at the floor. She took a breath in and fixed Janet with a cold look.

“I-I know I've messed up. Really. And I know that it seems like-I mean, I know I'm always busy. It's just my father and Pearl, and after that the twins-I'm getting off track. I want to dedicate time to you, to take you on a trip with me and the twins, I...look. My father...will leave at some point. So will Pearl, and we'll get a case that has me less involved, and-”

“But you're _always_ involved, Janet. I know you're extra swamped right now, but even when it was-last time, even when we had all our suspects locked up, the twins asleep, and little to do but wait, you...keep attacking the case instead of-instead of just being with me! And I don't want you to stop investigating, I'll never ask that of you, but I just...I don't think you have room for me.”

Janet took a cautious step forward, reaching out hesitantly.

“Bianca, I...I am sorry. And you're right. I'm too invested at times. But there's also…”

Janet sighed heavily, wiping at her eyes.

“It just-it’s scared me, you know? I'm not mourning Ash anymore, but the idea of letting someone into my life and the kids’ lives...it...I just...never expected…”

Janet cleared her throat and Bianca crossed her arms.

“You're going to have to say whatever it is simply, Janet. I don't want to overwhelm you if you can't handle all of your job and maintaining us...even if that means stopping this. I-I don't know what could-”

“I love you. And the kids like you, and you're smart and beautiful and I just-I don't want to lose you over work. And I know, I _know_. It's not work, it's me being too invested and putting everyone else first. I know. I just...I love you, Bianca, and I am _begging_ you...to give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I can be focused, that my attention isn't-that it's on you. Because it is a lot of the time, I just...don't show it. Mainly because we’re at work. And I know I need to appreciate you. I'm sorry for snapping at you about my father, I...I should have listened. I've gotten used to having advice about work, but not...but not about me. Myself. And you...you still came and talked to me after I was rude and-and didn't ask you about a million things, and I can make the excuse that I was panicking but-”

Janet looked down and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, sniffling. Bianca cleared her throat, swallowing thickly.

“I...Janet, I-I just don't know if you have the time. Sure, we have our dinners and evenings together but-but the most time we spend together is in cases, where we can't be romantic. Us working together and us working as a couple are very different things, and I don't know if we can have both.”

Janet stepped forwards, conscious of the glass walls and the possible eyes watching them.

“I'd rather have you than this job. Really. The NCC, the Royal Commission-I don't need them like I need you. They're just jobs, positions. Yes, I like the work I do, and no, I won't stop, but if you told me that transferring somewhere calmer would save us? I'd do it without regret.”

Bianca ground her teeth together, glancing down at the keys in her hand before exhaling.

“Janet-”

“One more chance. Please. Just-just a week or so trial period, and you can call it off when you want. Let me take you on a date, a proper one, or-”

“Stop.”

Janet fell silent, anxious. Bianca rubbed her temples with one hand and paced slowly, staring straight ahead.

“This...trial period. If I stop it, we stop? Just like that?”

“I'll stop whenever you want. I don't want to-to be the creepy boss that comes on to you if you've already made up your mind about me. I just...want another chance to appreciate what I had. _Have_. With you, Bianca Grieves.”

Bianca chewed her lip, thoughtful. She swung the keys in her hand and turned to look through the office walls.

“I...I need a while to think on it.”

“Of course. You have my number, and the keys.”

Bianca nodded, turning to look at Janet as she grasped the door handle.

“I'll let you know by tomorrow.”

Janet nodded quickly and watched as Bianca cracked open the door, shutting it softly behind her. She walked to the mission center without looking back.

**

A knock at the door tore Janet from her typing.

“Yes?”

She set down her wineglass and checked her watch; it was well into the evening, and no one was expected.

_Perhaps a package?_

Behind the door, however, was a cop. A pretty, considerate, solemn cop with a high tolerance for alcohol.

“Bian-”

“Your trial period starts when this case ends. You get a week to prove you're serious.”

Janet stepped back a bit, nodding slowly.

“Of course. That's reasonable.”

“Good.”

Janet leaned against the door and Bianca swallowed.

“I...don't mean to be harsh...but I have to be careful, Janet. My heart’s been too far gone before, and if I just let it have free range…”

Janet ducked her head down, smiling.

“You don't have to explain. It makes sense, honestly. I just...all I can do is try to apologize for putting you in that position,” Janet said, looking off to the side. “I never really thought about...your side of it. On smaller things, yes, and on moving in, but...not how you look at me, and-”

Bianca stepped closer and Janet fell silent, inches away from that hair and those shoulders she missed so much.

“I'm not going to move the date of the trial run.”

Janet blinked.

“I wasn't trying to-”

“I know. But I just needed to tell you that before...this.”

Bianca stepped slightly closer and placed a hand on Janet’s shoulder, pulling her in for a light kiss. There was a bit of alcohol on her lips, Janet noted, stopping herself from chasing Bianca as she pulled away.

“We have work until then.”

Janet nodded, clearing her throat.

“Right. I'll-I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Bianca nodded and slowly backed out of the front, lingering by the gate. Janet hesitated to close the door, waiting until Bianca had slipped out of view to shut it. She rested her head on the wood and let out a deep breath.

“As if I didn't have enough reasons to end this case as soon as possible…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date of the trial run. Some awkward talking, hesitating, a lot of nodding, and a speech or two-ish. Also, Janet tried to be a little steamy but Bianca ain't having that just yet.   
> Just yet.

Janet hesitantly glanced at her phone, worrying her lip.

8:06

It wasn't like Bianca to be late. In fact, Janet had expected her to be early, hence why she had already been sitting there for fifteen minutes. Sixteen, really.

_Did she change her mind? The case only ended yesterday...but it has been a week, maybe she reconsidered. Or did I say something?_

“Sorry I’m late,” a voice interrupted, and Janet nearly wept with relief as Bianca slid into the chair across from her.

“There was a wreck on the bridge near my house, made it impossible to get anywhere. Ended up walking part of the way and then calling a cab.”

“Oh that’s-that’s fine. Unpredictable. I’m just-just glad you came,” Janet breathed, running her palms over her lap. Bianca smiled and looked up at the waiter, who asked her about drinks. Janet looked over the menu, getting a grasp of her senses now that the other woman was here. The waiter slipped away and Bianca opened up the menu, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm...they’ve got a nice selection here.”

“Yeah. Even have a kids menu,” Janet joked, and Bianca smiled.

“How are they, the kids? They’re home now, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Took them home just last night. They were really excited, didn’t want to go to sleep until eleven.”

Bianca chuckled, pulling her napkin into her lap as she set her phone down on the table.

“So, er...what looks good to you?” Janet tried, thinking it was best to keep the conversation up.

“Well...there's a clam chowder here that sounds delicious.”

“Mm, I think I've had it before. A little sweet, but still superb.”

Bianca nodded, pulling her eyes from the prices.

“And-and you?”

“Oh, um...I’m just going with a chicken salad.”

Silence fell, and Janet laced her fingers together. It wasn't an awkward silence, necessarily, but not comfortable. Bianca sipped her water and Janet nervously scratched her arm.

“So, erm, how-how are things over at your office?”

_Oh, good job. Bring up work._

Bianca leaned back in her chair a little and Janet shook her head.

“Sorry, sorry. I just-looking for some sort of conversation topic, didn’t think it through.”

“It’s alright. It’s going as smoothly as it can. Questions about the bugging and any evidence against the managers...but that’s at the office.”

“Yes, of course. Is, um…”

“How’s your father?”

Janet opened and closed her mouth slowly, unsure if this was a test. Bianca’s expression was impassive, giving no indication if she was asking out of concern or curiosity.

_Honesty’s...probably best here?_

“He’s doing better. Healed up, left the day before yesterday.”

Bianca nodded, crossing her legs.

“That's good.”

“Yeah.”

Silence again, this time a tenser one. Janet took a deep breath.

_Okay, here we go. Make it short, don't try to pull off another impassioned speech just yet._

“Bianca, I…”

“Are you two ladies ready to order?”

_Damn their service._

“Uh, yes, I think so,” Bianca said, propping up her menu. Janet tapped her foot softly as they ordered, smiling at the waiter as he departed with their menus.

“Um-”

“I don't need another speech, Janet,” Bianca started, and Janet nearly laughed.

“No, I-I didn't think so.”

Bianca nodded, crossing one arm over her body to grip her elbow.

“Good.”

“I just-just wanted to say...thank you, I guess. For giving me this trial run. I-I don't know if I'll be able to...impress you, show you I mean to be serious...but I promise I'm trying.”

Bianca held her gaze, breaking off to crack a small smile. She exhaled and turned back to Janet, eyes searching.

“I believe you, Janet. And I hope it works, because I'm holding myself to strict limits now. I don't plan on...holding this over you or trying to make you feel that you owe me a lifetime of making up. I don't want you to think I'm trying to make it so I don't have to do any work. I just...need proof.”

Janet nodded quickly, dazed, and let herself relax a bit.

“Okay.”

_God damn her considerate charm._

“I hope you'll let me pay for dinner, then,” Janet teased hesitantly, and Bianca chuckled.

“You may have to. The prices here are a little scary.”

**

Janet smiled as Bianca opened the gate door for her, a bit disappointed that their night was likely at an end. Bianca was, as ever, a gentlewoman. She had weakly protested Janet paying, but let it slide when the blonde reminded her that this was her treat.

_Well...it doesn’t have to be an end..._

Janet chided herself as she fished for her keys, knowing that a night together should not be high on the list of ways to win Bianca back. Regardless of how tempting it was…

“Do you, uh...have a safe way to get back home?”

_Great. Make it sound like you’re trying to get rid of her, that’s-_

“Just...planning for a taxi.”

_Hesitation. An indication?_

Janet looked up to find Bianca’s eyes on her legs, hands folded behind her back. The pose had her shoulder back, radiating...caution. It was reminiscent of earlier times, when the kids had been away, Tony slid out the door with a wink, and Bianca had been posted at her house.

_“The only thing I don't want to do is presume,” Bianca said, hands clasped together under her coat._

Janet nibbled on the corner of her lip, knowing that Bianca wouldn't risk making a first move, at least not one for more than a kiss. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Bianca’s cheek, slowly making a trail down her jaw. Bianca kept her back rigid, somewhat surprised, and resisted tilting her head when Janet pulled her hair out of the way.

“Janet,” Bianca moaned softly, bracing her hands on the lawyer’s shoulders. She could feel her body lighting up at the touch, but it was...not the right time.

“Mmm…yes?”

“Janet, _no_ ,” she said more forcefully, pushing Janet away. Bianca held onto her arms, careful not to overbalance her. Clearing her throat with embarrassment, the blonde stepped back and ran a hand over her hair.

“Sorry. Just...um…”

She tossed up her hands and Bianca tilted her head cautiously.

“It's going to take more than a-”

“I know. I know. I wasn't trying to-sorry.”

Bianca smiled, adjusting her shirt and collar.

“Nothing major. I just wanted to make sure that...that you didn't think…”

Janet shook her head, crossing her arms.

“I-no, I didn't think that. I just, erm...got a little caught up. I've got more to do, more to...prove, I suppose,” Janet said, nodding to herself. Bianca nodded softly as well, looking to the side.

“Alright then. Well, we have work again tomorrow...somehow.”

Janet chuckled.

“You think they'd be considerate, seeing how we worked weekends, and just let us take Monday off.”

Bianca shrugged.

“That would be too easy.”

They stood in silence for another moment, Bianca weighing her options before stepping closer. She ran a hand up Janet’s neck, into the back of her hair. Janet stayed still, gazing at the eyes that weren't really focused on her.

“Goodnight, Miss King.”

Janet smirked, glancing down.

“Goodnight, Officer Greive.”

Bianca pulled her in for a kiss, longer than the one last week, but just as chaste. Janet fought the urge to grab the hand that fell from her hair and just waved, watching Bianca go down the stairs, out the gate, and around the corner.

Again.

_I'm going to implode trying to get that woman in my bed again. It’ll be a headline for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm working on it. About to go visit with my cousins so I'll have less time, but the third chapter will be up before the middle of January at the latest.   
> (Oh you idiot, you just set a deadline! Quick, delete it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my godddddd, it might be done? Wow!  
> Thanks to the people who pushed me to finish this...I mean my history grade ain't thanking you but who knows, ehehehehehehehehe...heh...  
> Oh no

\--------------

Janet looked down at the containers in her hands, fortifying her nerves. Bianca had been down at the police station for the past two days, and Janet hadn't wanted to distract her from any work. Now that she was back at the office, well...fair game.

_Worst case scenario, she's just...already had coffee. Not bad. I'll just...have my second early._

Janet lightly knocked on the door, waiting for the customary _yes_? before opening it.

“Morning, Bianca,” Janet said after making sure no one else was in the office.

“Morning, Janet. Sleep well?”

Bianca set a sheet of paper aside, folding her hands together.

“Yes, kids didn’t stay up to long. Do you, um...want some coffee?” Janet asked, half extending a cup towards the cop.

“I’d love some,” Bianca chuckled, and Janet smiled as she set it down.

“It’s black, but I have some milk packets if you’d like them.”

“Mm, just one.”

Janet sipped her coffee slowly as Bianca fixed hers, glancing around the office.

_Conversation, conversation...you’re already here and things are a bit more stable, maybe work isn’t too bad a topic..._

“Has all your...work for the last case gone smoothly? I don’t know much about the paperwork involved in a high-level hit and run, but...it can’t be pretty.”

“Indeed,” Bianca sighed, taking a quick sip. “There were multiple bodyguards with wounded pride that kept pointing out how unexpected it was, which really didn’t help. We finally got it all filed, though, and now we just have to wait for the search to turn something up.”

“Matter of time, then. I’m sure that whatever net you’ve cast is wide enough.”

_Wow. Good job with compliments, Janet, she looks absolutely enthralled,_ Janet thought to herself, quickly taking another sip of coffee.

“Yeah. Don’t have the commission’s resources, but our camera access just got expanded, so.”

Janet nodded, tracing the rim of her cup with a finger.

“I, um...I also had an...un-work-related question for you…”

Bianca smiled softly, setting her coffee down.

“I hope it's not accompanied by a speech?”

Janet shook her head, smiling.

“Oh, I hope that’s not going to become a _thing_. I was actually wondering when you-when you might have free time next week.”

“Well...I’ve been stuck with patrol for tomorrow, and may have agreed to cover a late shift for a friend later, but I have Thursday off.”

“Mm. And do you think you could be talked into some food and an afternoon walk?”

Bianca smirked, considering for a moment.

“Won't you be busy on a Thursday afternoon?”

“Aren't I always?” Janet replied with a shrug. “They'll cope without me for a few hours. Delegation comes with leadership, after all.”

Bianca nodded, surprised.

“Very well. Should I meet you here, then, around one?”

“Is down in the lobby alright? One works, but...foot traffic will be hard to get away from here, I’ll have to throw them off my trail.”

“Works for me.”

Janet stood and brushed herself off, struggling to hide her excitement.

_Progress_.

“See you Thursday?”

“Thursday.”

**

Janet spun a pencil in her hands, staring ahead at the door.

_"I think that I need to take you home and open a bottle of wine,” Bianca said, slowly wrapping her arms around Janet from her side._

_“Looks like you’ve got a good handle on me,” Janet teased, placing her hands over Bianca’s._

_“I'd like to think so. Haven't gotten the full picture yet.”_

_“I'm not that complicated.”_

_“You're not simple.”_

_Janet pulled back a little, blinking at Bianca._

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

_Bianca slowly smiled, pressing a peck to Janet’s cheek._

_“ ‘d be offended if you didn't.”_

Janet looked up at the ceiling as she reflected in that memory, wondering if Bianca still thought the same way. God, she hadn’t learned from Ash, had she? There had been less to do back then, of course, Ash was normally taking care of the kids whenever Janet worked late, but that didn’t stop the occasional quarrel over hours. They had been committed, though, and Ash knew how much it meant to her.

But...Bianca knew this line of work. She knew what it took from you, what you saw on a regular basis, knew exactly what it meant when you couldn’t fall asleep at night.

_I_ _suppose I padded some of the stories I told Ash,_ Janet mused. _I didn’t want her to..._

A knock on the door, despite the walls being glass, surprised Janet.

“Sorry to drop in unexpectedly,” Bianca said, quickly shutting the door behind herself. “Don't actually have a file to give you or...anything.”

“Oh no, it's no bother. It's nice to have a reprieve from all this paperwork,” Janet said, gesturing down at her desk.

“I can empathize.”

“Mm.”

There was a brief, shuffling silence as Bianca walked over to the wall, peering out the glass as she leaned against it. She was smiling, Janet noticed; it was slight but still there. Janet uncrossed her legs under her desk, quirking her lips to the side.

“Not to be rude, but…did you have a…particular reason to drop by, or…?”

“Well, after that lunch you took me out on yesterday…”

Janet leaned forwards slightly, remembering.

_A surprise trip to the theater after lunch,_ _with three movies in mind in case Bianca had already seen one or two of them. Bianca kissed her on the check as a thanks and Janet fought her smile as she paid for the tickets._

_A sad movie, one she didn't really know if Bianca would be interested in. She pretended not to notice the little gasps of shock and pain, or that Bianca quickly wiped at her eyes when they stood to leave._

“...I was thinking about how you paid for the last two, and I was thinking it was time for some payback. Literally. Have dinner with me? There’s that little Italian place in the corner, doesn’t close for another forty minutes.”

Janet smiled and looked down, crossing her legs. She had been on edge most of the time, testing the waters with little glances and compliments to see how Bianca responded. It didn't matter that Tony had given her a look when she returned from the lunch, one rife with suspicion, or that the visiting courier had been impatiently tapping his foot for minutes while she signed off on papers.

“I wish I could, darling, but I have...um…”

_Pause. Rewind. Did you just…?_

“I, um...have a bit of-bit of work to file. Paperwork. It’ll take another twenty minutes, maybe? I don’t want to make you wait after such a long day…”

“Oh, pfft. I only stared at screens and signed a handful of papers, nothing too taxing. I'd like some company for dinner, that's all. No one else around here can keep up a good conversation.”

“Well...alright then,” Janet conceded. “How am I to refuse such a request?”

“That's the point,” Bianca teased, leaning to the side. Janet smiled and shuffled the papers in her hands, gathering some courage.

“Y’know...it’s a Friday night...I’m not feeling particularly tired, and I know a nice bottle of white that’s been sitting in my cabinet for a few weeks...if you’re interested?”

“Mmmmm...after food?”

“After food,” Janet promised, and Bianca smiled.

“Sounds lovely.”

**

“I have to say, I was not expecting you to be a calzone person,” Janet laughed.

“They're generally a bit clearer than pizza...they also stay warm longer.”

Janet raised an eyebrow.

“Couldn't just say you liked em?”

Bianca shrugged, not fighting her smile. Janet slowed as she opened the gate, glancing at Bianca. Wordlessly, they went up to the porch.

_Now or never, Janet. Wine, maybe some music, and you can ensure that she'll be relaxed, happy. No work talk, just...time together._

“So, do you-”

Bianca leaned forwards and caught her with a kiss, one Janet melted into. She pulled back just enough to shove the key in her door, hastily twisting it. Bianca pushed them both through and yanked the key from the door, dropping it on the nearby table and pinning Janet with her arms. Janet reached up and deadbolted the door, knowing she wasn't going to waste time fumbling with the key again.

“I can taste the pepperoni on your lips,” Bianca mused, nuzzling Janet’s neck.

“Well that's attractive,” Janet said softly, popping the top button of Bianca’s jacket. “The kids are out tonight. They’re at a little sports camp for the break.”

“Oh really?” Bianca whispered, sliding a little closer. Janet nodded and wrapped an arm around Bianca’s neck, brushing her hair back. They kissed again, gentler, and Janet opened the last button on Bianca’s jacket with a smile. Her purse had been dropped to the side, and Bianca’s fingers were on the back of her neck when another hand slid down her side, reaching the edge of her dress and moving-

A knock at the door cause them to jolt, surprised, and Bianca huffed.

“I’m not expecting anyone,” Janet said, eyebrows furrowing. Bianca shifted to the side and peered through the peephole, squinting before sighing.

“It’s Tony,” she said, amused. Janet scoffed and straightened up, fixing her hair and kicking off her heels.

“Of course it is.”

“Why don’t you deal with him, find out what he wants, and I’ll just warm the kitchen up for you?”

Janet hummed and undid the locks as Bianca made her way into the kitchen, barely cracking the door open.

“Yes, Tony?”

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked her over, peering further into the house.

“Have a meeting with the police officer?”

“Shut up and tell me why you’re here,” Janet mumbled, mildly irate.

“Alright, alright. I just wanted to drop these off-they’re for the hearing next week, and also contain some notes from the official who swears that he didn’t know about the gambling. Just some...food for thought tomorrow morning. Or afternoon, if Officer Greive is so inclined.”

“Thank you and shut _up_ , Tony,” Janet said fondly, and Tony waved as he slowly backed away.

“Have a pleasant night, Miss King,” he winked, and turned before Janet could scold him. She rolled her eyes as she shut the door, taking a breath to compose herself. The work papers were dropped next to her purse, and this time Janet took a moment to properly lock the door; no want of interruptions after struggling to get back to this point.

Janet shivered slightly as she stepped onto the tile, stretching her toes. Bianca was leaning against the edge of the dining room table, jacket folded over a chair. She was sipping a glass of white wine, shoes stacked by the edge of the stairs.

“What did he want?”

“To mortify me, it seems,” Janet said, slowly pulling the glass from Bianca’s hand and taking a sip herself. “Mm, how did you know where I kept my white?”

“Just a good guess,” she shrugged, offering Janet the glass. Janet rested an arm over Bianca’s shoulders and took a deep swing, humming.

“Think this’ll wash away the taste of pepperoni?”

Bianca made a face and reached up, cupping Janet’s chin with one hand.

“Come ‘ere,” she murmured, pulling her down for a kiss. Janet pressed closer, setting the wine back down on the table.

“It hasn't quite gone, but I don't much mind it,” Bianca said. Janet rolled her eyes and took one of Bianca's hands as she stood, eyeing their height difference with the heels gone.

“Come on, let’s just…”

Janet took a step back towards the stairs and Bianca chuckled.

“I saw that. Planning to erase the inch I have on you by lying down?”

“You can do me a favor and be on bottom first,” Janet replied quickly, and Bianca smirked as she placed a hand on Janet’s waist, carefully guiding her up the stairs.

“I can be...persuaded into that.”

\----------------  
(I need to cut myself off before this gets too long, so here's a brief kind-of epilogue, yayyyy)

“Mom! Mom!”

“Coming, darlings!” Janet called, not yet tearing her eyes from her book. It had only been a few days since school let out, and the kids were already restless enough to push on their bedtime.

Janet looked at her glass and sighed, passing it to Bianca.

“Can you take this, please?”

Bianca looked up at the glass, noting how much it had been filled earlier, and nodded.

“Thank you for telling me,” she whispered, and Janet nodded sullenly. It hadn’t been long since the doctor told her the years of alcohol were coming back with a vengeance, and it had been less time since Bianca had caught her hugging an unopened bottle of gin in the bathroom, shaking.

Janet had insisted that she was capable of resisting, and Bianca reluctantly agreed-with stipulations, of course. Tony had come by to and help throw out everything but a small handful of bottles, ones that Bianca kept a careful tally of.

“I'll settle the kids...then maybe we can set up that movie?”

“Mmm...I'm so glad I convinced you to get Netflix,” Bianca chuckled, and Janet rolled her eyes.

“You just like that you can mooch off of me,” Janet teased, and Bianca laughed again. Her smiled faded a bit as Janet turned, heading up the stairs.

_Just...mooching._

“Don't be stupid,” Bianca whispered. Janet was joking, she wasn't intruding. Janet wouldn't trust her with the kids, call her to talk, or come to her for help if she wasn't wanted.

Bianca spared a glance over at her purse, chewing her lip before standing. Turning her back to the stairs to make sure no one would see, she rooted around for a small box. It was tucked under makeup, keys, and several papers she was sure would distract Janet if she ever decided to snoop.

_I sound so trusting,_ Bianca thought dryly, running a thumb over the box.

The ring was small, mostly silver with some bronze detail around the center jewel. Janet had admitted the color schemes she liked on jewelry and even briefly mentioned a ring she was going to buy once. Neither of them brought up the purpose of that ring, the one she never bought, as Bianca never knew how to broach the subject and Janet was too upset with it.

She stared down at the ring, swallowing.

_Too soon. Too soon. Why am I rushing like this? Or rather, rushing to this thought?_

Bianca sighed and quickly shoved the box back into her bag, picking up Janet’s wine and settling back onto the couch.

_It's...too soon._

_Ashley._

Bianca took a slow, deep breath, and turned back to her book.

_Someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done, it gone, it's doooooo-ne   
> I can work on history now  
> Muahahahahaha  
> Oh I need this and everything else to be done and at this point these notes aren't even story things but IDGAF we just wrapped our musical and I am so stress tired and tense and probably need to fuck but I can't rn so oh well  
> Plz comment any mistakes, as I don't have a beta, or just like...criticism. That's always nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you actually want to see the trial run or anything else with these two, as of now this is the only thing I have planned but lord knows I have two weeks of free time. 
> 
> BIANCA IS GOALS TO ME.  
> *that was aggressive*  
> I really, really like her, and I think Janet isn't letting her in cause she's scared, which is a mistake cause (as we saw) Bianca got frustrated and left.  
> *tears*


End file.
